


People Watching

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2005-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UST, implied het and slash... another fic wrote while hopped up on cold meds</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Watching

Ronon looked around the mess, then sat next to Teyla, like he did every day, and watched. It was really amusing, because it was always the same. Zelenka watched Dr. Weir, who was busy watching Colonel Sheppard, who was in turn staring at Dr. McKay.

Dr. McKay was staring back at Sheppard and doing something funny with the spoon in his mouth, which made Sheppard shudder and run- well, jog- from the room. McKay grinned happily, then continued eating his meal and Sheppard’s.

Ronon turned to watch Cadman watching Carson, who was staring back, the way McKay stared at Sheppard. Except Carson was stammering and blushing. Ronon thought it was funny.

Major Lorne was watching Parrish, who was completely oblivious, and today was a huge treat because Colonel Caldwell was there. He was busy frowning at Weir and Zelenka, so busy he never even noticed Novak looking at him, hiccupping her way to a stroke.

He looked around once more and it was the same everywhere. Looking, and that was it. “Teyla?”

She looked up at him, her soft smile belying her strength. “Yes, Ronon?” Her voice made him think of the several sweaty and satisfying hours they had spent 'training' in her rooms.

“Do they...” Ronon gestured in the direction of the rest of Atlantis. “They can have sex, right?” He looked her directly in the eye as he asked. He liked the way her cheeks flushed when he asked blunt questions like that.

“Yes, Ronon, they can.” Her tone was full of curiosity.

“Huh,” Ronon frowned. “Then why is everyone staring and frowning, instead of having sex with the person they like?”

Teyla looked around the room before answering. “That is a wonderful question, Ronon, one to which I have no answer.” They sat quietly, as they did every day at meal time, and watched everyone watching someone else.


End file.
